Will of Iron, Friendship is Power, Love is the Strongest Magic
by Singerdreamer42
Summary: Sarah didn't go through the Labyrinth alone. She had two friends with her. One was her childhood friend; the other, the childhood friend's lover with secrets of his own. How will each of them fare against Jareth as well as against each other? Nothing is ever what it seems, whether it's the Labyrinth, our world or anywhere else. J/S and OC/OC


Faith's P.O.V.

I was sitting on a bench in the park waiting for my friend Sarah to come out of wherever she was to say her monologue from her favorite story "Labyrinth". Sarah's sheepdog, Merlin was sitting a few feet away from me. I was wearing a Renaissance dress like Sarah, but instead of white, mine is red with small white flowers and black ribbons around the chest and sleeve areas of the dress. Instead of having my long waist-length, chestnut hair tied up, I let it fall down my back, free in the wind. Like Sarah, I have jeans under the dress in case anything should happen. I looked up at the sky and saw a barn owl perch himself on a post. I smiled at him giving the owl a small wave. The owl seemed to acknowledge me because he nodded his head at me.

"_That was weird_" I thought looking away and saw Sarah run out and start her monologue once she stopped.

"Give me the child" she began, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours. And my kingdom is as great." Sarah stopped due to hearing thunder. Both of us looked up a little worried about the weather. I looked back at Sarah to see her mutter to herself. I sighed knowing she forgot the line AGAIN.

"You have no power over me" I exasperated to her, "It's such a simple line, why do you never remember it?"

"I don't know" Sarah responded sounding tired and annoyed with herself. We both turned to look at Merlin when he barked.

"Oh Merlin" Sarah groaned at him. We turned to look at the clock when we heard it ring.

"Shit" I exclaimed as soon as I saw that it was 7 at night now, "Sarah we are SO dead!"

"I know, I can't believe it's 7 o' clock already, C'mon Merlin! C'mon!" Sarah agreed with me as she called for her dog, and I got up from my seat and we both picked up the skirt part of our dresses and made a run for it. We ran to Sarah's house since it was closer, but also because we had made plans for being there already. Sarah had to baby-sit her baby brother, Toby and since she didn't want to be alone in doing it, she asked me to come over. It was nothing new to me, but this time, we are going to have my boyfriend, Aiden over to help after Sarah's parents leave. By the time we got to Sarah's house, we were both completely soaked to bone.

"Oh, it's not fair!" Sarah complained right as we arrived at her door. I groaned at her saying that. She says it SO MANY times, it's not even funny. I was already tired enough of her complaining whenever something didn't go her way, but she was pushing it and once I get to that last straw, I was going to explode.

"Oh really" came the stern voice of Irene, Sarah's step-mother.

"We're sorry about this Mrs. Williams" I apologized on Sarah's behalf as well as mine.

"Well don't stand there in the rain you two, c'mon" Irene told us annoyed.

Sarah tried to get Merlin the house, but Irene wouldn't have it and had Sarah put Merlin in the garage, not wanting a wet dog in the house. I felt bad for Merlin, especially since the garage wasn't the warmest of places. I decided to dry Merlin off after Sarah's parents left and then let him back in the house.

"Sarah, you and Faith are an hour late" Irene scolded.

"We already apologized-" Sarah tried to defend us, but was cut off by Irene. As I heard them argue, I took two cups of tea for us to have upstairs and some raisin bread. I went upstairs followed by Sarah yelling to her dad. I went into Sarah's room with the tea and bread. Thankfully my purple, velvet drawstring bag was in there along with the rest of my stuff. In that bag is my chocolate stash. In the bag are milk and dark chocolate bars, Oreos and my special homemade fudge brownies. The contents of my bag always vary depending on what I can my hands on, but it's always something chocolate.

When Sarah got back in her room, she grabbed the tea without hesitating and drank at two gulps. She had to be THAT upset to drink that much tea at once.

"Please tell me you got a Hershey bar in your stash right now" Sarah pleaded. I went to my bag pulled out the bar and gave it to her. I felt glad I had a bigger Hershey bar because a regular sized Hershey wouldn't have worked out for Sarah at this point.

I dried off, changed my clothes and brushed my hair first. I still kept my hair out, but now I was wearing a dry pair of jeans, a shirt similar to Sarah, only it was light blue, my light brown leather western jacket and my black cowboy boots. As far as jewelry goes, I was wearing an iron necklace chain with a glass pendant in the shape of the North Star that's shown on maps, a black leather Native American bracelet with turquoise woven in it and on my right ring finger was an aluminum ring with a white painted crescent moon on top of it. I sipped my tea, and took a piece of the bread and looked around Sarah's room while she dried herself off, changed her clothes and did her hair. I also looked at myself in the mirror to make sure I did everything right. Sarah's eyes are brown, but my eyes are gray with green flecks in them, and Sarah's black hair is straight, but my chestnut hair is in natural waves. Both of us are physically fit, and have a deep love for fantasy, mythology, art work, classics, music and all types of theatre and literature. When Sarah finished cleaning herself up, she tried the monologue again. She got halfway through it when there was a knock on the door.

"Sarah, can I talk to you and Faith?" Sarah's dad spoke through the door.

"There's nothing to talk about" Sarah answered him still not completely calmed down, "You'd better hurry or you're going to be late."

"Listen girls, we fed Toby and put him to bed. We do have to leave now, but we'll be back around midnight" her dad informed us. I grinned at that. It gave us plenty of time to have fun, especially after Toby fell asleep and for when Aiden arrives. It looked however that Sarah didn't agree with me.

"You really wanted to talk to us didn't you! Practically broke down the door!" she yelled as she took off her freshly put on lipstick and jumped into her bed lying down. Once I was sure her father was gone, I pulled my chair closer to her and sat down.

"Sarah, when are you going to stop being so overly dramatic?" I asked her feeling annoyed with her myself. She turned her head to me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sarah whined.

"This" I pointed out to her, "And every single time something doesn't go your way, without fail, no matter how big or small it is, you always cry out 'It's not fair'. The truth is Sarah; you've said that so many times it's gotten beyond ridiculous."

"How would you know?" Sarah demanded as she sat up a little bit.

"Well, for one even though my parents are still together, they're never there for me. I was just an accident to them, but they don't believe in abortion so they had me and just kept hiring nanny after nanny to look after me. While your parents may not be the best of people, they are there for you at least, even if Toby does take a lot of the attention away. Also my parents are deep in drugs, and yet they somehow manage to have a steady paycheck." Sarah looked down knowing everything I was saying was true. I bent down to look Sarah in the eye.

"Sarah, we've been best friends ever since kindergarten. Does that mean anything to you?" I asked her. Sarah looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course it means something to me" Sarah answered me complete honesty in her voice, "You've always been there for me even you never actually showed up. You always managed to find a way to be there for me in some weird way or other. The only time I can really think of a time when our friendship nearly was destroyed was when both of us had a crush on Aiden." I laughed a little at the memory. When Aiden first came to our school, girls everywhere fell for him, including Sarah and I. Sarah like the other girls did different things, some of those things were too crazy just to get his attention, and some of them even tried to be someone else in hopes that he'd become interested in them. I however was too scared to say or do anything, so I kept to myself with a book and music for company. In our English class, I got paired up with Aiden to do the class project for Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream". While I didn't let on any hints of my feelings for Aiden, I spoke with him the same way I did with everybody else. While on the project, he revealed to me that he always looked at me when I sat in the corner with my book and music, and he always wanted to get to know me. It didn't end there, he also told me that from the moment he saw me for the first time, he was falling in love with me. When he told me this, I broke down in tears. When he asked me if I was ok, I explained to him that I was falling in love with him too, and that I was happy that he loved me back, but I also felt horrible because I knew of Sarah's feelings for him. Aiden after I told him this said that he'd talk to Sarah about it and explain everything to her. He also told me not to worry about it. When he told Sarah about his feelings for me, Sarah took her rage out on me. It was so bad, she nearly broke off our friendship, but it wasn't until Aiden and I sat with Sarah to talk to her about the whole thing did things finally start to get better for all three of us. After that, we were able to rebuild our friendship and after watching me and Aiden in love, being happy together and all that jazz, she eventually got over Aiden. The other girls in school however didn't stop getting jealous or lashing out at me, but it didn't bother me and Sarah became very protective of me after that. I felt thankful after that. Even though Sarah does drive Aiden nuts with her shouting how she thinks something isn't fair, overall, they get along.

There was a ring at the door.

"I'll be back in a minute" I told Sarah.

"Go ahead and get your soul-mate" Sarah encouraged me with a smile. I smiled back and went downstairs opening the door. Aiden stood there with his folded umbrella.

"Hello love" Aiden greeted me. I smiled, pulled him down for a kiss, in which he kissed me back and I let him in the house. As he wiped his feet, I checked him out. His straight shoulder-length blonde hair was a little wet from the rain, as was his black outfit. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, and long-sleeved black peasant Renaissance shirt with the top part of it unbuttoned showing of his chest (which he knows I like), and his black hiking boots. He has a lean muscular build that goes along the lines of stocky, but he's physically fit and has beautiful blue eyes. Like me and Sarah, he has a love for fantasy, mythology, literature and theatre. But he also likes to play sports, which is something Sarah and I don't care for. The only sports I like are archery, fencing, ice-skating and swimming. Aiden also works as a magician for children's birthday parties. I work as a wedding singer. It's always fun and Sarah keeps calling Aiden my soul-mate because she always says that she can't picture either one of us with anybody else.

We looked up when we heard the door slam. Aiden and I gave each other a look that said "_Not again_". Aiden quickly left his umbrella in the bathroom to dry up and then we ran into Toby's room since the light was on, the door was open and Sarah was complaining once again. I turned to Aiden.

"This may take a while. Can you please go the Sarah's room and get my chocolate stash and the raisin bread I left in there?" I asked him. Aiden nodded his head and went into Sarah's room to get what I asked for.

"What happened this time?" I asked Sarah.

"They took Lancelot from my room again!" Sarah explained in her whiny voice.

"Sarah, you have a lot of other teddy bears and animals, and Lancelot is the only animal that helps Toby sleep" I tried to rationalize with her, "Why not just hold on to him in the day and then when he goes to bed, let him borrow Lancelot?"

"Because he's mine!" Sarah argued with me. I sighed knowing it wasn't going to work. Sarah was always possessive of her stuff. In her attempts to calm Toby down, Sarah began to tell Toby the story of "Labyrinth". Surprise, surprise. She began her storytelling when Aiden got back with what I had asked for. The story starts off telling about a beautiful young girl whose step-mother always made her stay home with the baby in the family. That the baby was spoiled and had everything and the young girl was practically a slave to her step-mother. But nobody knew that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and gave her powers and when she felt the need, she'd call to the goblins for help. If she said the right words, the baby would be taken to Goblin City, thus freeing the girl from her enslavement. But she knew that if that happened, the Goblin King would keep the baby forever and turn him into a goblin. She suffered in silence until one night she found that she couldn't take it anymore. That was a far as Sarah went in telling the story to Toby, but he was still crying.

"Sarah, I can sing something to help him fall asleep" I offered.

"No Faith I got this" Sarah rebutted not even noticing Aiden was standing to me. Sarah began to gently shake Toby. Aiden gently pulled me away from the room.

"Faith I think we need to leave her be for now" Aiden told me.

"I don't know Aiden" I replied, "I keep feeling like something is going to happen. Are you sure it'll be ok?"

"Just as long as she doesn't say the words, we'll be fine" Aiden said. I felt like slapping him.

"Thanks a lot Aiden, you just jinxed us" I said back him hotly, and then noticed something in what he said. "What do you mean 'Just as long as she doesn't say the words'? 'Labyrinth' is only a story."

"It's actually not" Aiden told me in a low voice. He pulled me into Sarah's room, still keeping his voice low. "It's actually a story filled with prophecies. One of those prophecies being that the Goblin King will fall in love with a beautiful young girl that fits Sarah's profile and that she'd wish her baby brother away to him. The man who wrote the book was a human connected to the Underground."

"And you're telling me this because?" I asked him. Aiden sighed."There's something I haven't told you, Sarah or anyone else yet. I'm a Fae Halfling." I looked at Aiden like he was hit in the head.

"You were struck by lightning on your way over here weren't you" I suspected.

"No, Faith it's the truth. I'm half Fae and half human. Why do you think so many people were attracted to me when I came first came to your school? It's my Fae half that attracted everybody to me like that. It was why I didn't act on my feelings for you right away. I wanted anything you felt for me to be real, and not because my Fae half or any other kind of magic" Aiden told me. I still didn't believe him.

"Prove it" I told him. Aiden was about to say something when Sarah stormed out of Toby's room.

"You said the words to make the Goblins take Toby away didn't you?" Aiden scolded Sarah as he turned his head to look her in the eye.

"No I didn't" Sarah denied.

"If you didn't say the words, then why is it so quiet in Toby's room?" Aiden argued. We all got silent for a second and realized Aiden was right. It was quiet in Toby's room. Whenever Toby's cries non-stop, he usually takes awhile before calming down and falling asleep. He never quiets down that quickly. Sarah slowly walked into Toby's room with me right behind her. Aiden went back into Sarah's room, probably to get something. Toby's room had the light off.

"Toby, are you alright?" Sarah quietly called out to Toby in a timid voice. I tried to turn the lights on, but they wouldn't turn on, no matter how many times I flipped the switch. Sarah saw the whole thing. "Why aren't you crying?" she called out to the crib and got no answer. I bent toward Sarah ear.

"Sarah I don't like this" I whispered to her. "I need to know" Sarah whispered back to me. Sarah slowly walked her way to the bed. I stayed close behind her, ready to protect my friend. For a second, we saw something move in cackle in Toby's crib. I looked around the room for something to use as a weapon for the bad feeling I had just increased. When I saw that nothing would work, I made my hands into fists so I'd be ready. Sarah looked at me briefly before reaching into the crib and pulled the blanket revealing Toby was gone. Sarah gasped at what we saw and then we heard laughing around us.

"_What's so funny_?" I thought as we kept looking around the room. I heard tapping on the window and I was surprised at what I saw.

"_That's the same owl I saw the park earlier today_" I realized in my head. The laughing continued, but neither could figure out the source of the laughing since it to come from various places out the room. Suddenly, the windows burst open and the owl came flying toward us. We both covered our heads and faces to protect us ourselves from the owl's talons. I chanced to look and saw the owl transform into a man. Sarah put her arms down and saw him too. He was tall, long, stringy blonde hair, blue eyes, had a thin frame, wore a dark blue outfit with cape and glitter seemed to fall from his cape opening.

"You're him aren't you?" Sarah remarked tearfully, "You're the Goblin King." He smirked at her, confirming what she said just now. "I want my brother back, please, if it's all the same."

"What's said is said" he answered her as he folded his arms.

"But I didn't mean it" Sarah argued.

"Oh you didn't?" the jerk replied sarcastically.

"Please where is he?" Sarah asked him tears still falling from her eyes.

"You know very well where he is" he told her in the same way he answered before.

"Please bring him back! Please!" Sarah begged him.

"Sarah," he said taking a step towards her, "Go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby."

"I can't" Sarah replied.

"I've brought you a gift" he told Sarah as he held out his hand and a crystal orb formed at his finger tips.

"What is it?" Sarah asked him tears still coming out.

"C'mon Sarah, it's obvious a crystal," I spoke up finally coming into both theirs eye views, "Though if it can perform some kind of magic, I'm not sure. In this particular area you never know what something like that can do."

"Very good Faith" the Goblin King said to me sounding impressed, "You've been catching up on your reading I see."

"How the hell do you know my name?" I asked him in a hard voice, "I never met you until now."

"I've been watching you and Sarah for a long time," he answered, "I know a lot about the two of you. I also know something about whom you're courting that you don't know."

"What? Are you referring to the tall tale he told me tonight about him being half Fae and half human?" I challenged him.

"So he has told you? Well, has he told you about how he's connected to me?" the Goblin King smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked not understanding.

"Let her alone Jareth!" I turned around and saw Aiden, "Leave them both alone and return Toby right now!"

"Oh come now, Aiden. You of all people know that it doesn't work that way" Jareth told him uncaringly.

"When Sarah wished him away, it was words spoken in temper. We all get like that from time to time. Just bring him back" Aiden argued.

"Whether or not Sarah meant the words, she still said them and that's what matters," Jareth explained, "I thought you would understand that little brother."

"EXCUSE ME?!" I cried out, not understanding what just happened here.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Aiden, please tell me I was hearing things just now" I nearly shouted at him.

"You weren't. Jareth is my older brother," Aiden confirmed looking at me in the eye with a lot of mixed emotions in them and the one that stood out the most was anguish, like he hated that connection. "Jareth is a full Fae whereas I'm half. We have the same father, but different mothers. When our father laid with my mother, she wasn't willing. Our father had cast a spell on her to make her go through the pregnancy. Once she gave birth to me, he came back and took me away from her. I never met her until a few years when I left the Underground. Our father is dead now though." Jareth nodded his head confirming what Aiden had just said.

"He left the Goblin City because he wanted to not only meet his mother, but live a 'normal life' as well. When I was watching you and Sarah, Faith, it didn't take long for me to figure out your relationship with him. Speaking of such matters, Sarah, if you turn the crystal this way" Jareth began as he started moving the crystal up and down his arms and hands, "Look into it, it'll show you your dreams, but this is not a gift for an ordinary girl, who takes care of a screaming baby."

He had stopped playing with the crystal and he holding it in his hand again. Sarah looked back at him with the same sad, tearful face. I looked at Jareth with hate. I hated that he didn't care that Sarah spoke in anger and just went ahead and did what he believed he had to do anyway. How could he not care how sad and guilty Sarah was feeling right now?

"Do you want it?" Jareth asked her holding out the crystal to her. Sarah made no movements. "Then forget the baby."

"I can't" was what came out of Sarah's mouth, "It's not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back. He must be so scared."

"Sarah," Jareth up, raising his hand up and transformed the crystal into a snake. I cringed when I saw the snake. Never liked snakes, creepy things they are. "Don't defy me" Jareth told her than he threw the snake her with a creepy smile. Aiden got in front of her as she put her hands up to keep the snake away. Aiden deflected the snake and when the snake hit the floor, it transformed into a goblin that after shaking his head a little, looked up at Sarah, laughed and walked off. We all heard more laughing and when Sarah and I both turned around and saw nothing there, we looked back at Jareth.

"You're no match for me Sarah. Neither is Faith nor Aiden" Jareth boasted, believing himself to be right.

"But I have to have my brother back!" Sarah cried refusing to give up.

"And Sarah's not going anywhere without me!" I spoke up, standing next to Sarah. I was still angry and Sarah for what she did, and still beyond pissed at Aiden for keeping something like this a secret and not trusting me enough to tell me this information.

"And I'm not leaving either of them alone in this" Aiden joined in. Jareth looked at us knowing we weren't going to change our minds. He sighed and stood next to Sarah pointing in the direction he just stood.

"He's there. In my castle" he directed us. Somehow, we got transported and we weren't in Toby's room anymore. We were now in some kind of wasteland, with the castle in the center of the Goblin City, surrounded by the labyrinth.

"Do you still want to look for him?" he asked us.

"Is that the castle beyond the Goblin City?" Sarah asked Jareth wanting to confirm what she knew about the story.

"Turn back Sarah," Jareth told her dramatically, "Turn back before it's too late and take you friends with you."

"They can't turn back anymore than I can" Sarah explained as she looked at the challenge before her, "Don't you understand that none of us can turn back?"

"What a pity" Jareth said dryly with no pity in his voice. He just sounded like he didn't care.

"Doesn't look that far" Sarah commented.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Sar" I replied to her.

"Faith is right Sarah," Jareth said to her, once he got his face close to hers, "It's further than you think. Time is short."

"_He's not wrong there_" I thought to myself. Jareth walked away from Sarah a little bit before pointing to a clock with 13 hours marked on it.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever" Jareth said as he disappeared in front of us. "Such a pity," was his last words at that moment before he was really gone for now.

I turned to Aiden, my anger visible and radiating from me. I was about to yell at him when he spoke first. "Faith I never said anything to you until now for two reasons. One I was afraid you wouldn't want to be with me anymore and two, you wouldn't have believed me. I will give you proof of my Fae half if you still want it" Aiden explained.

What Aiden told me made sense. When he opened his mouth, I didn't believe him and I did ask him to prove it. I believedit about Jareth, but I still needed to see Aiden do something non-human.

"Show me" I told him. Aiden held out his right hand and swirls of bright lights appeared above the palm of his hand. He then had the lights move around my hands and wrists. Nothing happened except me feeling warmth from the lights being close to my skin. I was convinced now.

"One other question: What happened to Jareth's mother since your mothers are different and your father is dead?" I asked him.

"Jareth's mother died the same time our father did. They were both killed in a fight against Dark Witches. After they were defeated, Jareth took over the throne and became the Goblin King. I never wanted power, so Jareth let me go and live my own life. That's when I returned Aboveground, met my mother and began my new life on Earth. But I never forgot how to use my magic or anything I knew, experienced and so on before coming to Earth. After I met you Faith, I fell in love with you and knew you were the reason I was born. But as I told you before, I wanted anything you felt for me to be real. Not because of my Fae half, magic or anything else. You have every right to what you're feeling right now Faith. All I ask of you is that you give me a second chance" Aiden replied.

I sighed. "I will give you that second chance, but on one condition. No more secrets, especially on anything involving the supernatural" I told him.

"Deal" Aiden said and we shook hands on it. "Ready to head into the Labyrinth" Aiden asked both me and Sarah. We both nodded our heads firmly.

"The Labyrinth" Sarah breathed out, "Doesn't look that hard. Well, c'mon guys. You too feet" Sarah said the last part to her own feet, knowing we were going to be on our feet for a while. I rolled my eyes though. Labyrinths are always hard, no matter how easy they may seem, especially since magic will be involved in all of this and very likely play tricks on us while we're in there trying to get to our destination.

**Chapter one is finished. I've been meaning to do a fanfic like this for a while now. I noticed barely any fanfics had one when a friend goes with Sarah on her adventure, let alone the friend is in a relationship of their own, so I decided to do it like this. The fanfic will continue after the end of the movie. I just won't say how though. You all will have to wait and find out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They mean A LOT to me! And no flames please. I will not accept flames of ANY kind.**

**I own NOTHING here except for my OCs.**


End file.
